


Plush Prize

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: Prompt: LipsDean reminds the reader why she's in love with his lips.





	Plush Prize

“I think I’m in love with your lips.”

A confused grunt follows your statement, a few seconds of silence and then a loud “Huh?!” passing through the aforementioned lips. 

You laugh finding Dean’s confused and dazed look adorable. You run your thumb over his mouth, soft and red underneath the pad of your finger. Dean looks like he’s falling asleep with his green eyes half hidden behind his semi closed eyelids. 

“I said,” you repeat shifting slightly on his lap. Sitting on his lap gives you a front row seat in seeing Dean come out of his makeout daze. You couldn’t help but feel a little smug about the fact that you put him there. “I think I’m in love with your lips.” 

Dean smirks as he opens his eyes a little more. “Is that so?” He drawls, his speech low as his hand starts rubbing at your hip. He tilts his chin up in invitation and you couldn’t ever deny yourself the chance to make out with him. You meet Dean halfway and continue the activity you foolishly interrupted.

Dean’s lips were plush against yours, soft and wet as he applied the perfect pressure. Dean catches your own bottom lip between his teeth and sucks gently. A soft moan leaves your throat and Dean smiles against you, clearly pleased at the sound. He pulls away with a small pop, looking content and confident. He leans up quite a bit and maneuvers a bit so that his mouth is brushing against the outer shell of your ear. 

“Wait till I show you what else I can do with my lips.” He breathes and you can hear him smile as you shiver. 

“Promise?” You whimper, fixing yourself quickly so that you were straddling Dean’s lap instead of sitting on it. His chuckles sounds dark and low in your ears. Dean bounces a little as your knees dig into the mattress you’ve been lounging on, Your fingers popping open the buttons of his flannel. You push away the plaid fabric frantically as Dean starts to work on the zipper of your jeans. You strip away Dean’s layers, content when he does the same with your own and tosses them over his shoulder. 

Dean pulls you in for another kiss, his pecs pressed tight against your breasts as his skilled mouth captures your breath. He starts to plant kisses on the edge of your jaw, his heated lips trailing down your neck to your collarbone, all while tugging your jeans off of your hips. 

You move a little, lifting up to try to get the denim down your legs. Dean detaches himself from your skin and grunts as he motions for you to get off of his lap and onto the bed. You do as you're told, scrambling off of Dean and bounced on the mattress as you landed on your butt. Dean shuffles off of the bed as you shimmy out of your pants, your eyes tracking him as he moves to the foot of it. 

You send him a confused look as you shuck your jeans towards the wall. Dean stands tall at the end of the bed, chest bared and a smirk playing on his lips as he watches you squirm in your panties. Dean places one knee on the soft duvet cover while he reaches for your right ankle. Once he grips your leg he pulls your whole body towards the edge of the bed, a surprised squeal leaving our mouth as you slide across the sheets. 

His fingers dance up the outside of your bare thighs as he watches you settle under the gaze. You sink into the mattress beneath as his calloused fingertips inch their way into the waistline of your panties. You lift up your hips as the older winchester slips the satin down and off of your legs. Once the material is off your body Dean shuffles towards you to hover above your heated skin. Dean dips down and catches your mouth in a hot kiss. Chests pressed close together, hot flesh making you even hotter as Dean’s hands roamed and gripped at your hips. 

Dean breaks the kiss with a loud pop and starts to plant kisses across your cheeks as you tried to catch your breath. Dean laughs lowly as he gently bites at your earlobe. “If you think you’re breathless now,” He chuckles some more as his clothed crotch humps against your naked pussy. The denim feels rough against your sex but you can feel yourself growing wet as Dean continues to buck softly against you. 

You groan as Dean takes his time placing kisses across your face, his teeth closing and nibbling against your skin, as he moves down your body

“Dean please.” You pant as his lips surround one of our nipples, one calloused hands caressing the unoccupied breast. Dean sucks as he kneads, kneads reveling in the way you respond underneath his mouth.

Dean unlatches from your nipple, now red and a bit swollen, before he says “Please what, Y/N? Use your words.” 

You glare at Dean as he chuckles at his own command. He full on laughs when he finally sees your expression. He places a kiss in the valley between your breasts before switching to your ignored nipple. He starts up his ministrations once he reaches it, lips sealing around the pointed bud. The sensation on your tits causes your hips to thrust up against Dean’s still covered cock.

“Deeeeaaaaan,” You cry, whining a bit when he bites at the flesh in his mouth. “I need you to fuck me.” 

Dean hums against your skin, the vibrations ratcheting up your arousal. He slides off of your breast and kisses his way down your chest to your stomach. Between the kisses on your quivering tummy, Dean laughs and says “Not yet, sweetheart.” 

You pout as Dean continues down your taunt belly, past your hips, and stopping right above our crotch. Dean shifts against the mattress, hooking his hands around your thighs. He stops kneeling, back artfully arched, stretching out to settle on his stomach resting nicely between your parted thighs. Dean looks up at your in his new position, green eyes dark with pure lust. You run a hand through his tousled spikes, moaning a little when Dean’s hot breath covers your bare pussy. 

“Baby,” Dean sounds breathless in between your thighs, is fingers flexing against your skin. “You’re so wet already.”

Your hips buck up at his observation, eager to get your favorite part of Dean actually on you. From the angle you’re in you can only see the top half of Dean’s head and face and you can see the intensity of his gaze. It’s predatory and you can’t help but swivel your hips towards his mouth.

“Dean.” You pant as you feel your slick drip down your slit. Dean’s hold on your thighs loosen, his right hand sliding up your skin until it reaches your pussy and dips a thick finger between your damp folds. The hunter lets out a deep groan at the sensation and you mimic the sound when he starts rubbing. Your hips try to move closer to the source of pleasure but dean moves his free hand to your hip to still them. 

Dean’s finger is still rubbing, his gaze flickering up to meet your eyes before he speaks. “We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet, Y/N.” 

He stops rubbing long enough to slide his finger inside your hole and pump into you once. You let out a quick gasp, surprised at the sudden change. Dean starts to move his finger once he feels you relax, your velvety walls loosening up slightly around his digit. He thrusts his finger in and out slowly and you whimper loudly in response. 

“Dean, stop teasing.” You beg, your fingers tugging at Dean’s locks.

He laughs lowly at your request but removes his finger. “As you wish, princess.” 

As soon as you open your mouth to complain about the nickname, Dean’s tongue runs up your bare cunt the tip of it collecting your slick. A loud moan erupts from your lips as Dean repeats the motion one more time. Shivers run through your body as Dean’s tongue lazily licks at you, his hands spreading over your hips, thighs, and anything else he can touch. Every swipe of the tongue sends sparks of pleasure through you but you can feel yourself getting frustrated with Dean taking his time tasting you. You wiggle your hips, trying to dictate the speed you wish Dean would go but it only results in Dean taking his mouth off of you. 

“Nuh-uh, sweetheart,” Dean says as he rises from his spot to look you in the eye. 

The sight of him takes your breath away. His lips were wet and swollen from licking at you, your slick glistening a little when the light from his bedside lamp catches his chin. His hands slide down your stomach and grip you hard when they reach your hips. He presses you down against his mattress, loosening his hold a little when you relax against the covers. 

“You’re letting me show you what my lips can do, remember?” He settles back between your thighs and gives you one quick swipe of his tongue over your drenched pussy lips. “Can’t do that if you’re not still.” 

His words were muffled but all your care flew out the window once he starts up a faster rhythm. Moans spill out of you almost instantly and you can feel Dean humming his content. Your hips are secured beneath his hands so your intended bucking is limited to minute thrusts. Dean licks at you with an increasing pace, his tongue dipping into you when you least expect it. 

Your hands find Dean’s hair, your fingers tugging and scraping against his scalp when he licks the right way. “Dean, you’re so good.” You pant needing to do something with your mouth other than moan. You feel Dean chuckle against you along with his right hand gliding down your skin to join his mouth.

Thick fingers rub at your wet pussy again as Dean moves his mouth a few inches to the side. “So fucking wet.” You hear him marvel before his fingers spread your pussy lips apart and his tongue dips back in for one last lick. Dean shimmies up a little closer, nudging your legs so that they fall over his broad shoulders. Shifting to get comfortable in your new position, you gasp at the sudden thrust of Dean’s finger in your pussy the sound blending into a moan. 

The digit inside of you starts pumping at an easy pace before Dean lays his mouth on you again. His lips form a seal around your clit, which has been pulsing for attention ever since this started, and starts to suck gently. The deep and slow thrusts of Dean’s finger paired with the sensations on your clit causes you to clench your thighs against Dean’s head. One of Dean’s moans vibrates against your cunt as your thighs tighten around him and buck against his face.

Your legs start to shake against Dean’s ears, the pleasure of Dean’s tongues rolling up and down your body. Your fingers tighten around the soft strands of his hair as his own finger picks up the pace. The sensations were almost too much. His lone finger was slowing down to make room for a second one and Dean’s beautiful lips wrapped around your most sensitive part , you can feel your orgasm start to build. 

“Oh God.” You groan out. It takes you a second to continue your statement as both of Dean’s fingers stretches wide inside of you at the same time he starts to suckle at your swollen bud.”You’re fucking talented.” 

Dean’s laugh comes out muffled but the vibrations are felt against your dripping slit. A small giggle erupts from your throat at the movement. Dean lifts his head, lips turned up into a smirk and replied “Yeah, I know.” 

You rolled your eyes at Dean’s cockiness and silently noted from his chiseled chests that Dean was panting a little. The orgasm building in the pit of your stomach was starting to subside during Dean’s cocky statement and you were too far gone to stop the next comment that slips out of your mouth.

“Baby, make me cum with your bubble gum lips.” 

There was a small “hmm?” sound coming from Dean, a moment where Dean is obviously questioning your word choice, before he shrugs and dives back in to devour you. 

The moans filled the room instantly Dean eating you out as passionately and hungrily as before. Two thick fingers plunge into your wet warmth with amazing speed while Dean seems to be lapping up all of your slick as if it were candy. He dug his tongue further into you as you buried your fingernails into his scalp, the tip of his tongue dipping in when his fingers pulled out. 

Your thighs started to quiver at all the attention Dean’s giving to your pussy. All the licks and sucks from his magical mouth is going to make you explode very soon. Wet lips surrounded your clit once again softly sucking, a huge change from the fast pace of his tongue just a few seconds ago but no less pleasurable. You let out a squeak when Dean surprised you with a third finger. The stretch felt delicious, the thickness of his fingers getting you closer to your orgasm. 

You felt full as Dean fucked his fingers into you, the pace and increasing speed of his thrusts keeping you on edge. His soft sucking became harder as Dean felt you buck and quiver under his mouth. Dean’s fast fingers, wet lips, and vibrating hums was all too much to withstand. 

“Fuck Dean, I’m about to cum.” you panted, both legs and fingers tightening around the man giving you the immense pleasure you were feeling. 

Another hum of encouragement against your pussy gets you gasping for air again. Another hard suck on your clit with another hard thrust into your wetness gets you coming on Dean’s mouth, your body shaking with ecstasy. Dean doesn’t slow down his movement even as you chant his name over and over again. His fingers do slow down their pace, leisurely pumping in and out of you as you instinctively clench around his soaked fingers. You’re out of breath by the time Dean finally removes his mouth away from you, a layer of sweat shining on his forehead but not as apparent as your slick around his chin and swollen lips. 

You watch as Dean kneels back on the bed, catching your breath as you lay limp on the bed. Waves of your orgasm still rock through your bones as you watch Dean watch you. He smirks at what has to be your blissed out expression and you’re too satisfied to call him out on his cockiness. He starts to crawl over you, his body hovering above yours, and stops when he can fully kiss you. 

You taste yourself on his plump lips and talented tongue and all you could do is moan happily against them. Your hands slide up and down his arms, touching any part of him that was available to you. Your fingers trailed down his arms, chest, and stomach only to stop making out when your fingers meet his belt and jeans. 

“You still have these on?” You say tugging at the denim, still slightly dazed from your fading orgasm. 

“I was kind of busy.” Dean smiled, his lips dipping down to get another kiss from you. 

Palming at his crotch you squeezed at the outline of his dick, erect even under the confines of his jeans. You quickly unbuckled Dean’s belt, unzipping his pants in record time. You got as far as tugging the jeans down to his thighs when he stops you. 

“You sure you don’t want to rest for a minute, Y/N?” 

You smile at how Dean can worry about your comfort when his dick stood tall with neglected arousal. The tip was flushed an almost purple color and leaking a few beads of pre-come. You decided then that you were going to give Dean the pleasure he just gave to you.

“You showed me what you can do with your lips,” You say with a smirk, your hand lazily stroking his hard dick. You can see Dean’s eyebrow quirk up in amusement as he watches you. “Let me show you what I can do with mine.” 

Dean smirks at your seductive tone, his swollen pink lips a beautiful reminder of what he just finished doing to you. He watches you stroke his cock and bucks into your hand as he smiles wider, plump lips parted to put his pearly white teeth on display. 

“Show me what you got, sweetheart.”


End file.
